


And in His Eyes You are the World

by Bardic



Series: Not Quite a Humble Bard [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Endgame Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardic/pseuds/Bardic
Summary: It is Vesemir who finds him, a fox with such bright blue eyes and a familiar scent of dandelions and sunshine.When Geralt comes back one winter without the scent of dandelions and sunshine on his skin Vesemir goes hunting, who would've known the bard would come to him?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Not Quite a Humble Bard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148537
Comments: 240
Kudos: 580





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this story! I'm getting back into writing seriously as a hobby for the fandoms and pairings I love, so I hope you'll enjoy this. A bit of a slow start, but this is only the intro and next chapter it really picks up I promise.

Vesemir knows all about the bard before he ever sets eyes on him. If it hadn't been Geralt complaining about the minstrel following him around, it would have been the gossip that follows the bard everywhere he goes. He can remember the first year Geralt came back with the smell of dandelions and sunshine clinging to his clothes, and the teasing his brothers had given him for it. He remembers the groaning and eye-rolling as Geralt tells them all about the bard he met. Vesemir huffs good naturedly and shrugs as he prepares for another year of hatred and a new song on the monstrosity that is Witchers. 

But when he steps back on the path he hears nothing, no new songs, and he cleans his hands of the matter until he finds himself in an isolated town. The song is new, Geralt is its subject. It's a song of good pay and victory over an evil. Vesemir pauses and wonders what bard could have made a Witcher sound heroic. Vesemir has kept himself hidden, but he is treated well when his cloak slips off his head. The innkeeper offers him a regular-priced room instead of jacking it up for simply being a Witcher, a coin is tossed to him good-naturedly by a young boy with a smile and Vesemir can't remember the last time he had a smile aimed at him that wasn't his boys. 

That following winter Geralt smells even more heavily of dandelions and sunshine. Lambert and Eskel demand to know more about this bard, with Vesemir more reserved, but listening closely. It takes awhile, Geralt grumbly and prickly until he admits he met the same Bard again. Geralt was convinced it had been a coincidence and the bard had just wanted coin; only admitting when he's had enough white gull to kill a man that he hoped to see him again. And so the winters pass. 

Vesemir listens idly to Geralt's stories, hums as Geralt complains about the bard always getting into trouble, grunts as appropriate when Geralt gripes about the bards complaints, and he sits quietly when Geralt grows serious and admits that he wonders if the bard made it to Oxenfurt ok. The cycle continues for years, until Geralt comes back one winter without the bard's scent on him and a melancholy that's set so deeply in his bones Vesemir wonders how his pup made it up the mountain. 

That winter the keep is dead silent, Geralt spends his time training or reading the bestiary again and again. Lambert and Eskel try to wheedle a story out of him, anything to understand why Geralt is so devastated. They come to Vesemir promising they'll find the bard and find out what the hell he did to their brother, but Vesemir calms them, and he waits. His patience pays off, near the end of winter Geralt finally cracks, and it all comes out, his djinn wishes, his child surprise, the sorceress, the dragon hunt, and finally his words to the bard. 

Vesemir listens, and he watches as his pup curls in on himself. He waits until Geralt admits he misses Jaskier more than he misses the sorceress, and how he had tried to find his bard. How he had hiked back down the mountain intent on finding and apologizing to him, only for his trail to disappear. Geralt admits he fears Jaskier has gotten himself into more trouble than he can handle. He speaks and assures Geralt that the bard wouldn't have survived at a Witcher's side for so long if he wasn't at least a little capable. As he speaks he pretends not to hear the two sets of footprints retreating from where Geralt and Vesemir sit. 

That night he helps Geralt to bed before seeking out his other pups, they are planning and when Vesemir fixes them both with a look Eskel turns sheepish and Lambert shrugs while looking at him expectantly. Vesemir sighs and shakes his head before nodding and leaving them to their plans. 

In two weeks when winter ends and his boys head out on the path Vesemir makes a note to prepare an extra room next winter. 

Except; the next winter Eskel and Lambert are empty-handed, and Geralt has a child surprise to train. There is no mention of the bard, no scent, no new song, no stories. The room Vesemir prepared goes unused until the sorceress is invited to help train the child with her abilities mid-winter. The winter passes and Geralt never mentions his bard, no matter how drunk he gets. 

That summer Vesemir begins his own hunt, gossip and rumors are the life-blood of any noble or person of interest and the bard is certainly a person of interest. Vesemir takes few contracts as he works his way through every rumor surrounding the bard, only to run into dead end after dead end. Everything suggests he was never seen after the dragon contract. Every rumor circulates that he'd finally been tied down in some small village to live as a common man, but Vesemir continues on until winter. 

When he arrives at the keep he begins to prepare for the others. He sets traps and hunts, planning for a full keep after receiving a letter from Lambert that he'd invited a fellow Witcher to winter. The fact this Witcher's identity is kept a secret did not escape Vesemir, and he only hopes nothing gets broken this year. As he checks his trap line he thinks back on his hunt, hoping his pups have more info than he does. Geralt hadn't said anything last year, but the amount of sorrow that had radiated from Geralt hadn't left him, even with the presence of his sorceress and child surprise. He sighs and continues on, he's almost done with his line. 

As he walks closer to his last trap the skin on his neck begins to stand on end and Vesemir draws his sword carefully, instinct alerting him to a danger he can not see. He walks forward carefully, eyes sweeping the landscape. There is nothing unusual, although his trap has gone off. That is when he sees the fox, it lies tangled and panting in a heap. Vesemir stretches his senses and waits for a second, his medallion thrumming against his chest, yet nothing approaches. Vesemir cautiously steps forward before scenting the air again, halting at the familiar smell of dandelions and sunshine he knew so well after having it cling to Geralt for eighteen years. He stares at the fox in disbelief before stretching his senses to their full extent, but there is nothing. 

Only the fox is there, smelling like the bard and Vesemir decides to risk it as he approaches. Bright blue eyes meet him and a wine rises in its throat, but it does not cower. It leans forward and keeps whining, eyes flashing and panting with exertion as it struggles against the trap Vesemir set. Vesemir places his sword down carefully and extends a hand to the fox, it looks up at him and wines, pushing its head into his palm. 

"I thought you were supposed to be a bard?"

The fo-bard huffs and whines again, looking at Vesemir with its ears down as it cowers from him. Vesemir notes the mood change and shakes his head. "Either way lets get you out. I'm sure we can figure this curse out."

The bard shakes his head and presses himself into the ground. Vesemir raises an eyebrow, "Come on son I'm sure that isn't comfortable that curse more so."

The bard whines at that and tries to go forward only to be stopped by the surrounding wire. Vesemir sighs and brings out a knife, expecting to smell fear as he did so only for the bard to yip happily and go still while staring up at him.

Vesemir shakes his head in disbelief, and begins cutting the wire away gently, grinding his teeth as he notices the wire digging into the bard's skin. 

"This is going to hurt, you really twisted yourself in this." The bard has the good sense to look sheepish, even as a fox, and he nods before closing his eyes.

Vesemir tries not to show his shock at such a display as he sets to undoing and cutting away the wires quickly, ignoring the soft whines and jerks of the body he holds. When he finishes he gently lifts the fox and wraps him as best he can in his own cloak. The bard is shaking, but he presses his head into Vesemir's shoulder from where he is cradled. Vesemir shakes his head and picks up his sword. "Let's get you back to the keep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

When they reach the keep he places the bard in front of the kitchen fire and gathers supplies to tend his wounds. As he does so the bard looks around idly, fox eyes focusing and ears swiveling as he listens.

Vesemir sits next to him on the ground and unwraps him from the cloak, tossing it to the side as he surveys the damage. The bard watches him without a hint of distrust and Vesemir feels unnerved as his eyes follow him. “You won’t need stitches.”

The fo-bard just watches before nodding. Vesemir shakes his head and begins applying salve, “You’re under quite a curse bard, with magic that strong.”

The bard shakes his head and opens his mouth in a whine before huffing and looking away. Vesemir picks up the bandages and thinks over the reaction. “Not a curse?”

The bard stares at him before doing a shrugging motion, and isn’t that weird on a fox. 

Vesemir stares for a long moment before shaking his head without taking his eyes from the bard. “Geralt has only ever spoken of a human bard.” Vesemir pauses to regard his guest with a critical eye, “you’re not human.”

The bard watches him wearily, eyes looking for escape routes as he hesitantly nods. 

Vesemir sucks in a breath, “Does he know?”

A hesitant shake of the head is his reply and Vesemir can only sigh. “I would demand you get out now,” the bard’s ears go flat against his head, and he nods before struggling to his feet, “but I will admit eighteen years is a long time to follow a Witcher around if you’ve ill intent.” a pause “no matter what manner of creature you are.”

The bard isn’t looking at him, ears still flat against his skull as he shuffles unsteadily on his feet. 

Vesemir looks away for a moment, focusing his senses outward as he contemplates all he knows of the bard. He listens to the wind against the keeps walls and watches ghosts dance on the edge of his vision from days long past. He thinks back to the long winters and the stories of a bard with more bravado than sense. Vesemir most vividly remembers the fondness rolling off of Geralt as he spoke of meeting his bard, for he is nothing else, in the coming seasons. 

“I won’t tell him.” the bard looks far to hopeful at that statement until Vesemir continues, “as long as you change back and tell me exactly what has been following my pup for these last two decades.”

A long and slow whine replies and the bard looks agitated. “Those are my conditions both for me not telling him and you staying here.”

The bard nods, seemingly understanding, but he looks up at Vesemir with a whine as he spins in a quick, unsteady circle to stare at him expectantly. 

Vesemir cocks an eyebrow in reply. The bard whines again and looks around before focusing on the assortment of books on the table. He moves quickly, up on the table before Vesemir can react, and he sighs at the slight smell of blood from the reopening of the bard's wounds. The bard isn't concerned and is instead looking over the pile on the table. With a yip he picks one up gently and jumps off the table. 

The scent of blood is heavier, although not enough to be worrying as the fox comes over with a book almost double its weight in its mouth. Vesemir recognizes the book almost immediately and watches as the bard places it in front of him with an expectant look. 

"Smart." 

The bard huffs proudly as he noses the book open and looks at Vesemir. Vesemir nods and begins flipping through, skipping over larger sections that don't apply. As he reaches the end of the book he stops more and more frequently, only for the bard to shake his head every time. They reach the end of the book and the bard looks distressed as he whines at the Witcher.

Vesemir sighs, "You sure it's not a curse?"

The bard huffs, affronted as he looks at the Witcher. Vesemir raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. "Either you're a complete mystery, confused, or Witchers aren't supposed to hunt your kind." The bard perks up at that, his ears moving forward with a cocky look and a sly grin taking over his features. 

Vesemir huffs, "Although if you're so incompetent to get easily trapped in simple wire I wonder how the rest of your kind would fare."

The bard goes from cocky to offended as he stares at the Witcher before he gives a hack that might have been a laugh were he in a different form. The old wolf sighs and finally reaches for the bandages at his side, "Either way we should get your wounds wrapped, several have reopened again." The bard nods and comes forward without hesitation, pushing his head into Vesemir's hand when he doesn't move. 

"You're a strange creature bard."

The fox in his hold shakes slightly, in laughter as far as Vesemir can tell, and he sets to work wrapping up as many injuries as he can that won't impede the fox's movements too much. The bard sits there and lets him, he doesn't move and even relaxes in the Witcher's hold and allows himself to be moved every which way as Vesemir sees fit. 

When he finishes Vesemir notes with a roll of his eyes that the bard's asleep. He huffs and contemplates waking the bard, but he decides not to, instead he lifts him up and carries him to the room he'd prepared two winters ago. There is nothing left of the sorceress's presence and Vesemir sets the bard on the bed carefully. He watches the gentle rise and fall of breaths before he leaves back to the kitchens. 

In no time he is back to preparing the keep for its other inhabitants as well as any extras that will be brought along. 

The next day comes and the bard, now a fox, follows him around constantly. He yips and growls in reply as Vesemir talks about the keep and his preparations for the winter. He carefully avoids any serious or revealing topics as he and the bard go throughout Kaer Morhen. 

The company makes time go by quicker and despite being an animal the bard is entertaining. 

A week passes in this manner, and although Vesemir is no closer to figuring out what the bard is he's at least secure enough in his knowledge that it means no harm. He keeps this in mind when he sees Eskel making his way up the trail one morning, and he keeps reminding himself as the bard becomes more and more bored as Vesemir runs out of safe topics to discuss. 

Eskel walking through the gates is almost a blessing, until he catches the scent that had clued Vesemir off to exactly what the fox in the trap was. He looks at Vesemir hopefully and Vesemir can't help but nod, relief flashes over Eskel's face, until the bard comes forward and his face falls in confusion. 

The main yard is quiet until the bard yips and moves forward, only for Eskel to move back quickly. The bard stops with his ears down as he drops to his belly and watches the Wolf Witcher. 

"Vesemir?" Eskel begins unsteadily as he glances quickly at his teacher before moving eyes back on the bard.

Vesemir sighs, "I found him like this, stuck in a trap. He's been here ever since."

Eskel nods and studies the fox carefully, "You're sure it's-" Eskel pauses, "you sure it's the bard?"

The bard's ears go straight up, and he lets out a slight huff as he wiggles in place. 

Vesemir nods, "Nothing else would keep that smell around us, nor would it act as intelligently."

The bard looks proud of himself as he nods firmly once. Eskel still looks weary, but he crouches down, "I'm Eskel. Geralt and I trained together. Welcome to Kaer Morhen."

The bard stands up unsteadily before finding his feet and loping forward eagerly. Eskel tries not to let his shock show as the bard approaches without a hint of fear and inserts himself into Eskel's space without a care in the world. 

Vesemir huffs as Eskel gives him a startled look. "Make sure to put your things away and settle your horse before you come in."

Eskel nods distantly as the bard continues to try and communicate with him through various huffs and yips without a care that Eskel understands nothing. 

Vesemir simply turns around and heads back in. Honestly, what was the bard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate a kudos or comment if you've got the time or if you enjoyed this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Again! I'm so overwhelmed by the amount of support for this fic and the sheer amount of people interacting is absolutely mind-blowing to me. I wanted to thank everyone who's taken the time to read, kudos and/or comment you all are so amazing, and I'm so happy you enjoy my writing, even if it's only polite. 
> 
> Thank you all so much, let's get into it.

When Eskel finally enters he has the bard at his heels. The Bard turned fox looks pleased as could be, even with his slight limp, and he’s still chattering on as if they can understand him. 

“Bard.”

The fox’s head tilts sideways, and he pauses to look at Vesemir. Vesemir thinks over his next words carefully. “If there is a way for us to change you back I’d like to know it.” 

Eskel looks between them, confused “He can’t change back?”

Vesemir looks to Eskel, startled. “You knew?”

Eskel is eyeing Vesemir strangely, “Knew what?”

“The Bard isn’t human?”

Eskel nods slowly, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Vesemir is looking at him incredulously and Eskel grows defensive, “Geralt told us his bard had just graduated. He’s been following him for eighteen years on and off. I-” Eskel looks at the fox near his feet. “I thought it was kind of obvious.”

Eskel pauses to consider his next words, “I mean he may not smell or feel off, but humans usually slow or settle by now. The fact he hasn’t, especially not to join a court is odd.”

Eskel looks up, “right?”

Vesemir sighs, “Geralt doesn’t know.”

“Oh.”

The Bard is looking at Eskel appreciatively, his ears forward as he chatters low in his throat. Eskel looks back at the Bard with a wince, “really? After eighteen years?”

The Bard huffs and looks put upon as his eyes roll, and he nods. 

“So you’re stuck like this?” The bard yips in confirmation. 

“How?” the Bard rolls his eyes again and flops down with a long whine. 

Both Witchers wince and Eskel thinks it over.

“You don’t know?”

The Bard stares at him for a long moment before shaking his head from his position on the floor.

“You do know?”

The Bard huffs at Eskel, unamused. 

Vesemir grows tired of the game and exhales roughly, “Can you fix it or not Bard?”

The Bard shakes his head, standing again and walking himself in a circle before sitting down again and staring straight at them. “We don’t get it.”

The Bard huffs and flops back down with a depressed whine. The Witchers sigh and look at each other, Eskel shrugging at the older wolf. 

“We’ll figure it out, maybe the library has something.”

~~~~~~

A week later Lambert is spotted beginning the trail with another following right behind. Eskel and the Bard spent the whole week looking through Kaer Morhen’s extensive library. Every time Vesemir checks in the two are going through obscure and long-updated bestiary’s in a bid to find out whatever he is. 

It yields no results and one day Vesemir walks in on Eskel slowly asking questions and watching the Bard’s response before asking another. When Lambert walks through the gates they’re no closer to finding out what the Bard is or why he’s in the form he is. 

Vesemir and Eskel both stand together as they watch Lambert walk through the gates with a Cat at his heels. Lambert comes forward with no hesitation, “This is Aiden.”

The Cat is nonchalant, his green eyes studying the two Wolves in front of him. Vesemir eyes up their guest. “Welcome to Kaer Morhen.”

Aiden nods and averts his eyes to the floor, “Thank you for having me.”

Vesemir nods and turns back to Lambert, who immediately bristles up as Vesemir sighs. 

“We’ve another guest this year.”

Lambert scoffs, “Aiden already knows about Geralt’s cub and the fucking crazy sorceress.”

It is Eskel who shakes his head and speaks up, “Not them.”

“Then who the fuck did you invite here?”

There is a yip from behind Eskel and Vesemir, every Witcher turns to look at the fox as it lopes forward to stand at Eskel’s feet. Lambert and Aiden stare at it for all of half a second, “What the fuck is a fox doing here?”

The Bard huffs at the Witcher and moves forward, Lambert moves back half a step until a familiar scent hits his nose. Lambert pauses and gapes at the Bard. “The fuck.”

Aiden is staring between his fellow Witchers and the Bard. “O-kay, I’ll be the one to ask. What’s up with the fox?” Lambert is still gaping at the Bard as he walks up and tries to rub on Lambert as he’d done Eskel. Lambert is more resistant to the Bard’s charms as he looks to Eskel and Vesemir for an explanation. 

Vesemir sighs, “I found him stuck in one of our traps.” He motions to the Bard that’s attempting, in vain to get Lambert to pay attention to him, “He was like this when I found him, no I don’t know why.”

Aiden still looks confused, “What?”

Eskel glances over, “We’ve been looking for the Bard that follows Geralt around.”

Aiden nods, “Coin song?”

“That’s the one.” Eskel confirms.

“Huh. Thought he went back home.”

The Wolves look over, “He has a home?”

Aiden nods, “Yeah, I-” he coughs “wanted to know why anyone was singing about us like we were good. I asked around at Oxenfurt, got a few classmates drunk.”

The Witchers all pause and the Bard, deciding he's tired of being ignored, whines loudly. All attention turns to him, and he chatters enthusiastically at them. 

Aiden laughs, “Damn does he ever stop making noise?”

Vesemir sighs, “Not really.”

Aiden squats down and extends a hand, fingers uncurled and palm facing him, “Nice to see you again Jaskier.”

The Bard-Jaskier moves forward eagerly and pushes his head into Aiden’s hand. He whiffles excitedly and curls himself tightly into Aiden’s space. 

“You know him?”

Aiden glances up, “I said I got classmates drunk and asked around, of course I’d eventually end up meeting him.” Aiden looks back at the fox grabbing his attention by nibbling his hand, “I got him drunk too, just a little. The Bard’s a Viscount.”

Vesemir hums and files that away for later use. 

“If he’s a noble why is he following a Witcher around and roughing it?”

Blunt as always Lambert, but Aiden must be used to it because he shrugs, “He and his father don’t get along. I think he was kicked out.”

Jaskier yips and nips the Cat before going over to Lambert and looking up at him expectantly. 

“I’m not fucking petting you Bard.”

Jaskier whines and puts his ears down. He lets himself lay on the ground with his feet tucked under him as he whines pitifully at Lambert. Aiden barely suppresses a laugh before he grabs his bags, “Where can I put my things?”

Vesemir rolls his eyes and motions the Cat to follow him. Lambert watches him go before looking back down at the bard. “If I pet you once will you leave me the fuck alone?”

Jaskier yips an affirmative and Lambert rolls his eyes before leaning down to pet the Bard gently on his head. The Bard soaks it up and when Lambert stands back up again he doesn’t complain, instead he gathers his legs underneath him and rushes into the keep ahead of Eskel and Lambert. 

The two watch him go before turning to each other. “Isn’t the Bard supposed to be human?”

Eskel sighs, “We’re working on it. Apparently Geralt’s been followed by some weird creature all these years and hasn’t noticed.”

“Fucking Geralt. What the fuck is the Bard then?”

Eskel hums, “Not sure. He’s not in any bestiary, even the obscure ones. He can’t communicate either, so we’re at a loss.”

Lambert shakes his head, “Only Geralt.”

~~~~~~

When Lambert and Eskel finally find their way inside they pause at the door to the great hall to see Aiden marking on the floor in front of the fire with Jaskier watching avidly while softly wiggling and snuffling. 

“What are you doing?”

Aiden looks up and glances at the Bard. “You said you were trying to find a way to communicate with him.” He looks down at what he’s writing. “I figured writing the alphabet out and piecing together words would be better than nothing.” 

Eskel and Lambert draw closer and Lambert claps him on the back, “I knew I fucking liked you for a reason.”

Aiden sighs, looking put-upon as he says with a straight-face, “And here I’m still wondering why I like you.”

Lambert catches him in a chokehold and the two begin wrestling on the floor. “Not inside!” Vesemir barks as he comes in from the kitchen. 

The two separate, Lambert huffing as Aiden sends him a wink. 

Vesemir draws up a chair and sits down in front of the letters Aiden arranged, fixing the smudges left after their impromptu wrestling match. 

He looks over it again before turning to the Bard, “Now, what are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We're finally getting somewhere, and I'm very happy for this to pick up more. Soon more tags will be added so mind them, although it'll be nothing major and the rating should remain the same. If that changes I'll put it in the authors note of the chapter I upload that causes its change. If you're so inclined, comment or kudos I'd love to interact with everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A bit of Jaskier's pov. I hope you enjoy!

Jaskier hadn’t meant to get trapped as a fox. He’d gone home, but home wasn’t as a Viscount’s son like Aiden had thought after he mentioned Lettenhove. The Cat Witcher was cunning, but even he’d bought the Human Bard persona he put forth. It’d been so easy to smile and let the Witcher think he was the Viscount’s son no one had seen in years. 

He’d headed towards Lettenhove, but only the woods nearby. He shed his clothes and left his lute when he slipped through the veil, no longer the Human Bard Dandelion. From there he’d rejoined the gentry. His siblings had welcomed him with many arms and smiles filled with sharp teeth, it was home.

He’d picked up his blades and he’d raised himself to work. His days became a routine, nights were spent in song with voices raising as one to honor kin and kingdom. Time passed and aches ebbed away. Jaskier forgot what it was to wander day after day on a path only Witchers took. He forgets the ache of the world and its inhabitants. He forgets emotions; but he never forgets the feeling of long white hair in his fingers, the feeling of sharing one bed, of resting weary muscles in a too-warm bath. He may forget how to feel, but he can’t forget what he holds most dear. 

It is his Lady who notices. She who has commanded thousands and has time for all, she who has never called his wanderings useless, his mother and teacher in all matters. She is the one to notice his aches, and it is she who approaches him when the music is at its loudest. 

He bows, as all do when she is near, and asks if he can serve her, as all do. His Lady is quiet, her eyes searching him and all he is. She nods and pulls him with her. His siblings watch on without breaking their songs until he and her are alone. 

She speaks to him then, of things he once felt true, of all he had, and all he lost. She tears him apart with words at the same time she pieces him together, and he does not cry or yell. He does not plead or question. He allows her what she wishes and at the end of it lets him go. 

She leaves him, and he returns to his siblings, there is no mention, only song. More time passes, and he is called from his blades to her side, and he goes. She only stares at him for long moments before she speaks once again, this time of all he has seen and not. She asks of what he’s felt and why. He answers it all with no hesitation, for that is no longer his life or his world. It is simply a fun story for his siblings to mock him for, and he knows she would never, but he has had promises broken and his heart shattered-except no, he knows no emotion, so that is not true. 

His Lady stares at him as if she knows his thoughts, and she does for she smiles and calls him further forward. He goes and allows her to place a hand to his forehead as she speaks of all he was. She listens to his heart before announcing in a voice that none of his siblings will miss that his devotion and heart does not lie with them anymore. He trembles and apologizes, but she only laughs, high and musical, as she shakes her head with a smile. He is reassured that she will fix it all, and he braces to forget everything of his mistakes, but there is only agony. 

When he awakes it is to snow, everything hurts and pain he’d long forgotten becomes the forefront of his mind. Everything is amplified from before, and there is only agony as he struggles from whatever has him held tight. He stops, and he waits.

Time passes, and he begins to remember. He remembers a tavern, a horse, a tune, countless camps, white hair, a feast, pain, purple eyes, pain, longing, heartache, pain, pain, yellow eyes, yelling, pain, pain, walking, running, sadness, nothing. He focuses. Home, but not. His emotions are settling back in place into he is overwhelmed by all he remembers. 

There is a reason he’d never gone back home, to be that out of it to risk the gentry. He shudders, feeling whatever’s wrapped around him tighten. If he’d gone back to them why was he back here? His Lady had never been cruel, but this feels like a punishment of the worst kind. He is in pain, emotional and physical as he is overwhelmed by all he’d hoped to suppress and leave behind.  
He fears opening his eyes to see where he is, but he must. Instead of his siblings greeting his vision he is instead greeted by a field of snow. He searches as much as he can without moving and wonders what His Lady’s purpose could be to send him back, especially in a body that does not feel like his own. 

He had gone home, willingly after years to serve her and her alone with no thought towards going back to a world he didn’t belong to. The fact he was here now told him she either had a wicked sense of humor or this was a punishment. 

He couldn’t move, but he did his best to piece together what he knew. He was not in the veil anymore, his Lady had done something to him, and he was trapped in something. It wasn’t looking bright, there was way too much going on here. 

He struggles again, he has to find out what is going on, but it only causes him more pain. When the snow crunches near him he’s exhausted and panting. He looks up and meets Amber eyes. He tries to speak, but his voice won’t work, those eyes are so familiar, and he struggles to move forward. The Witcher has to understand has to fix it. 

Instead, the Witcher sets down his sword and puts a hand towards him, and he eagerly moves towards it with a whine, he can’t speak, but the Witcher recognizes him. He’s hopeful, until a curse is mentioned, and he tries to explain, but his vocal cords won’t let him. He tries to move forward again the Witcher simply sighs and begins helping him out of his current predicament. 

The Witcher is gentle, and he lets himself be helped and when the Witcher lifts him he presses himself into the Witcher’s hold and lets himself be carried. 

The questions once they reach the Keep are expected and when it’s brought up he’s not human he prepares himself to be forced to leave. Geralt had been tolerant and fair to all non-humans he’d met but none of them had tried to get as close as he had. He’d expected that if he ever told Geralt he’d have been forced to leave, although it hadn’t really mattered near the end. 

The Witcher is fair though. He sets conditions, but he can not meet this and when he tries to let this be known the Witcher doesn’t get it. He looks around and notices the stacks of books on a table nearby. One of them has to be a bestiary, and he leaps for them, the movements are easy and fluid, even if it hurts. 

When he finds what he wants and places it in front of the Witcher he lets him flip through as he observes himself. He’s a fox. It should be surprising, but honestly he shouldn’t be shocked at all. His Lady has always had a weird sense of humor, although what him being a fox is supposed to fix he doesn’t know. 

They go through the book, but there is no mention of him or his kin. The Witcher is puzzled, but treats his wounds and teases him in a way that’s so familiar to him, it makes something deep within him ache. He doesn’t think too much on it, and the hands running over him are familiar in a completely new way. They’re firm, but comforting, and it has been such a long day that he just drifts off. 

When he awakes he spends every moment he can with the strange Witcher. He learns of the process to prepare a Keep for Winter. The strange Witcher tells him everything he’d never learned with Geralt, but he knows he hasn’t even scratched the surface with it all. He chatters and makes noises when the Witcher tells him things, even if he’d never be understood.

For a week this pattern continues, and he grows bored as the silences stretch further and further. He waits, and he sighs, and he tries to figure out who this Witcher is as the days pass, until the Witcher steps outside one morning and waits in front of the gate. He has no interest, so he explores and only when he hears hoof beats from outside does he go and look. There is another Witcher, dark haired with a horse behind him, and he is eager to meet him. When he steps forward the Witcher goes back, and he settles himself to wait. His ears flicker at what the new Witcher addresses the other as, 'Vesemir.' 

The Witcher allows him closer, introduces himself, knows he isn't human. 'Eskel' has already captured his attention, and he barely hears as Vesemir leaves.

Eskel turns out to be fun indeed, although the questioning is ineffective and boring he likes when they search through the library. He sees monsters he's never seen before and listens to Eskel gripe about how old some of the bestiary's he holds are. He listens as Eskel lists how much they've learned about a particular monster, and he huffs and sighs for attention when Eskel sits down with a tome. 

Another week passes, and he doesn't grow bored again. Eskel is a great companion and lets him crawl all over him as they sit together. 

When two more Witchers pass through the gate he is eager to greet them, and he knows one of them. Aiden is the same as when he'd last seen him. The other is unfamiliar, but when he curses and looks around he knows he needs to go forward. With as good of a greeting he can give he's moved forward and is exposed to the full brunt of the grumpy Witcher. The name 'Lambert' is thrown in at some point, but he's more focused on the Witcher who actually says his name. 'Jaskier' and it feels like something clicks into place. 

He lets himself curl into Aiden and begs attention from Lambert before he follows the Cat.

When they enter the main hall the Cat immediately takes off for the fireplace after glancing down at him. 

"Didn't even try and write out an alphabet for you?"

He huffs and nods, while Aiden sighs and grabs a piece of burnt wood from the dead fire. Vesemir walks back in just as Aiden starts to write it out and moves forward quickly to intercept the Cat before pausing. 

"I'm glad Lambert brought you this year."

Aiden looks up, startled before nodding and setting back to work. Jaskier watches eagerly, soon he can tell them. He can get answers, maybe. 

When Eskel and Lambert finally enter Lambert wrestles with Aiden after patting him on the back, Vesemir breaks it up before turning to him and he feels his breath catch as the Witcher motions to the symbols on the floor. 

"Now, what are you?"

Jaskier takes his time, pressing methodically to spell out what he needs to and pausing when appropriate. By the time he is done he is tired, his paws hurt and he looks up to Vesemir with a smile that soon drops. Vesemir is staring at what he has written, the other have kept up and are staring at him. 

He whines and presses himself down with a frantic look at them all. It wasn't a curse that affected him, just a sour trick and and an old trial from long ago. He had never been human and they knew that, but he also knew his kind were rare. Very few ever left the veil and those who did returned with nothing left or with tales no one wanted to hear. He had described what he was, for they have no name. They just were. When the silence stretches he goes to stand. But an iron sword is placed in front of him, not threatening, but its presence is enough and Jaskier looks to its owner. 

Eskel, "All these years. You have followed Geralt and he hasn't noticed."

Jaskier nods, backing away back to his former place without taking his eyes off of the sword. 

Eskel notices the movement and grimaces, "Sorry."

The sword is put away, although still in reach and Eskel tries again. "What I'm saying is that you have spent years travelling with him and he hasn't noticed you not aging."

He nods.

"He also hasn't noticed you just happening to get out of bad situations with luck."

His ears go back but he nods.

Eskel sighs, "That fucking idiot. Eighteen years, and he can't recognize one of the fair folk."

Jaskier's ears go up at that and he tilts his head. 

Eskel laughs incredulously, "Of everything you could be little bard a fae was not what I was expecting."

Vesemir is shaking his head, "Of course you weren't in the bestiary."

And that makes no sense. 

He whines in confusion and Lambert laughs, "Oh this is rich. The only one of us to meet a fae and he doesn't even realise."

Aiden is staring at them in confusion. "Aren't fae bad?"

They all glance at him with looks of confusion. "No?" Lambert ventures.

Aiden shrugs, "Everyone at the Cat school is raised to fear them." that hurts, "fae aren't good in the Cat school teachings."

Jaskier wants to bury himself as all attention is back on him, more negative than before. 

"Why?" Vesemir asks and Aiden elaborates.

"They're tricksters. They only devote themselves to clan or kin and aren't known for coming out for good deeds." Aiden glances at Jaskier here, "they manipulate feelings and steal children. At least that's what the Cats learn."

The Wolves take in that information and Jaskier feels his heart race. The stories are true in some regard, but never to that extreme. The last fae to try and steal a child had been killed. None of his kin would ever, they also would never step outside the veil so, there's that. 

The attention turns back on him, "How much of that is true?"

Jaskier winces but stands and goes forward. He presses quicker than before but still carefully, the tales of fae are like the tales of Witchers. Although fae were more likely to kill you than a Witcher. 

No one in the room seems comforted by that information and Vesemir sighs. "So, Geralt has been followed by a monster this whole time."

Jaskier's ears shoot up and he whines at that. He'd never, ever harmed anyone else on purpose, even bandits. 

Vesemir simply raises an eyebrow at him and sighs. "I can't trust you."

Jaskier whines, but Vesemir continues. 

"The only Witcher in this keep who met you before we knew what you were doesn't even trust you."

Jaskier's ears go down at that, that was fair. 

Aiden picks up his voice now, "That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?" Eskel demands as he watches Jaskier sink further into himself. 

"I'm just trying to get things clarified." Aiden raises his hands, "I've never met a fae and I'm going off my school's stories. What do you expect me to do?"

"Not accuse the bard who's raised all of our reputations."

"Why'd he do it though?"

Eskel pauses at that.

"Wouldn't a fae hate monster hunters like us? So why'd he make a song about us?"

The room is uncomfortably quiet and Jaskier tries to curl farther in on himself, no one could understand him and even with the letters it'd take too long to pat out. What could he even tap. Jaskier fell in love with Geralt after he defended him from elves and gave them coin to try and help. He wrote that song because that was the only thing he know resembling the love he feels so deeply for Geralt. That He'd been kicked out for his devotion because it meant he could no longer serve his Lady. What was he to say, nothing. So he sat there and let Aiden's words wash over me. 

It is Vesemir who finally breaks the silence, "It doesn't matter."

"Ves-"

"Geralt started up the trail a day after you two. He'll be here by tomorrow afternoon." Vesemir pauses and looks at Jaskier, "Until then you are not to be left alone. When Geralt gets here he can decide what to do with you." A long sigh, "And if he says you can we'll find a way to fix you."

With that the old wolf stalks off and the others glance at each other before turning to Jaskier. 

He watches them all and whines when they do nothing. 

Eskel sighs, "I'll watch him tonight. You two go sleep."

Aiden and Lambert look at him, "Are you sure?"

Eskel nods, "Go."

The two leave and Jaskier stays where he is to watch Eskel carefully. 

Eskel only sighs and grabs a book from the table. He opens it and gets himself comfy before reading, going a few pages before pausing and looking at Jaskier.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

Jaskier stares at him for a long moment before leaping up and on to Eskel's lap. A hand drops to his head and he makes a low chattering noise, if he's kicked out in the morning or killed at least he had this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked it! The veil is a bit weird for a reason and I use certain language when describing what it is like for a reason. I actually have a lot to it, I promise! I hope you enjoyed, any questions or comments are appreciated. Thank you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say besides a thank you for reading this far! To everyone who keeps commenting, you all are so amazing. Everyone who doesn't you all are also amazing. But commenting people are going the extra step and I appreciate them so much for it. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

When Geralt reaches the Keep it is noon of the next day. The air that morning had been stale with anxiety and none of the Witchers seemed to be keen in getting closer to Jaskier more than acknowledging he was there or watching him closely. It was absolutely maddening for the Bard, and he couldn’t figure out how he was to fix it. He wasn’t even sure if he could. Geralt hadn’t wanted him at the end of it all. He’d hated him and Jaskier knew he wouldn’t be keen on seeing him. And even if Geralt was even slightly amicable to seeing him there was no way he’d be okay with what Jaskier was. So Jaskier spends all of that morning alone, curled in on himself and unmoving as he awaits judgement. The Witchers note the change in mood with varying degrees of concern. Eskel at the forefront, patting the Bard when he gets a chance as he does his chores. Aiden is next, assuring Jaskier he didn’t think him a threat, but that he knew nothing of the fae. Vesemir doesn’t speak to the Bard or touch him, but he does make sure to slip in an extra slice of bacon. Lambert is stoic and unmoved towards the Bard. Unwilling to get closer should the Bard prove a threat. 

That is why when Geralt walks into the Keep at noon he is immediately on edge. He glances at those assembled, eyes catching on Aiden before moving and looking around quickly. Even Ciri must sense the tension because she does not move from her perch on Roach as Geralt looks wearily at his fellow Witchers. 

“Geralt.” Vesemir begins and Geralt nods. 

“Vesemir.”

The older Wolf sighs, “We need to talk.”

Geralt immediately bristles, “About?”

Vesemir watches him for a moment, “What do you know about your Bard?”

Geralt’s eyes widen slightly before narrowing, “I haven’t seen him in three years Vesemir.” he swallows, “You know that. You know why.” Geralt pauses, regret flashing in his eyes. “I haven’t seen him. If he lay dead I have heard no rumor, except those saying he has taken a lover and settled in some nameless town.” Geralt pauses here, “Why?”

Vesemir sighs, “I found something in a trap a few weeks ago while stocking the Keep.”

Geralt eyes the others. “And?”

“What is your Bard Geralt?”

Geralt gives him a wide-eyed look. “He’s a human, or at least close enough.”

“Are you sure?”

“For fucks sake Vesemir what the hell are you getting at?”

Vesemir stares coolly at Geralt before taking a deep breath. “Might as well come out Bard.”

Geralt’s attention is immediately captured by the door to the Keep, it’s wedged open and from it emerges a fox. “Wha-”

The fox looks up and Geralt knows those eyes, “Jaskier”

The fox gives a subdued yip and continues forward at a slow gait, stopping in front of the assembled Witchers. Geralt makes a noise as he finally catches the scent on the fox, a beautiful combination of Dandelions and Sunshine Geralt thought he’d never smell again. He stares incredulously at the fox before looking back at Vesemir, “How?”

“I found him stuck in a wire trap like this. I was hoping you could help us figure out the rest.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s not human Geralt.” 

Geralt looks back to Jaskier. His ears are down, and his posture is resigned. Geralt’s seen that look too many times on himself and his fellow trainees to not know the thought process that goes along with it. “And?”

As Geralt asks Jaskier’s ears go forward and he looks at Geralt with his eyes shining. 

The rest of the Witcher’s look uncomfortable. “He’s of the fair folk Geralt,” Vesemir finally says, “and the most reliable source we have on them comes from the Cat School.” 

Aiden clears his throat here, “I was just asking for clarification on a few things. Different schools view different species and monsters differently. I didn’t even know the Wolf School had stories of fae. I was just wondering about how well they measured up.”

“The Wolf School has no records of fae, besides those that are passed down.” Aiden nods in understanding with a resigned shake of his head to Vesemir’s reply. 

Geralt is growing frustrated, “What does that have to do with Jaskier?”

“It means the only accurate account says we can’t fucking trust him Geralt. Fucking catch up.” Lambert growls out and Geralt growls right back.

“So what are you saying? Because one Cat says one bad thing about the fae suddenly the Bard who’s been working his ass off to help us out is the bad one?” Jaskier is staring at Geralt as if he’s never seen him before. 

“Geralt-”

“No. Just because the one Winter Lambert brings his Cat boyfriend that happens to have stories about fae is the Winter Jaskier is here means nothing.”

Vesemir steps forward now, “Geralt, we’re not saying anything.” Geralt growls at him but Vesemir only growls back, “We’re asking you to explain. None of us have ever met the Bard and the one time we do he’s not human like you’ve been telling us and he’s a monster none of us have heard much of.”

Geralt growls at the word monster, but allows the words to wash over him with little complaint as he considers. “Doesn’t mean you can accuse him of anything.”

Vesemir simply sighs and Jaskier has perked up so much he’s practically vibrating in place. The silence sits for barely a moment before the Bard is up and at Geralt’s feet, chattering and yipping at the larger man excitedly. Geralt smiles, simply quirks an eyebrow at him and sighs, although the glint in his eyes gives him away. “Haven’t changed a bit.”

Jaskier continues chattering excitedly as Vesemir sighs, “We better get an explanation after dinner Geralt.” 

Geralt nods and the older Witcher simply turns to go back in while muttering to himself. Aiden sighs and goes to leave as well, Lambert following him after eyeing Jaskier one more time. Eskel is the only one who stays, “Need any help?”

Geralt grunts at him as he takes Roach’s reins to guide her and Ciri into the stables. Jaskier is at his heels, still chattering and Eskel notes that Roach isn’t even bothered. When Geralt helps Ciri off, Roach even leans down to nuzzle the fox and whiffle at him in greeting. 

The Bard even seems excited to return it with a wiggle in the horse’s direction and a soft yip. When Geralt takes Roach away and Ciri is left she stoops down quickly to address the Bard. “Jaskier is it really you?” the Bard yips and nuzzles into the palm she’d opened towards him. Ciri smiles in delight, “I haven’t seen you in years! My last names day in” slight hesitation, “Cintra wasn’t nearly as vibrant without you. I’d missed you!”

The Bard stares at her for a long moment before chattering anxiously at her and coming much closer into her space. Ciri gives him a tearful smile. “Although I hope you’ll become yourself again, so I can hear you play.”

Instantly Jaskier’s ears go back, and he whines deep in his throat. Geralt is out of the stable door in a second. “Jaskier?” Ciri looks up anxiously, “I didn’t mean to, honest. I just mentioned him playing again if he’d go back to being human.”

Geralt looks between the two, in concern and Eskel hops in, “He can’t change back at the moment. Says it’s a trial from long ago.” 

Geralt glances at Eskel before looking back and focusing on Jaskier, “What kind of trial?”

Jaskier lays down on his belly, keeping his eyes on Geralt as he lets out a long whine paired with an eye roll. “Ah, you don’t know?”

Ciri looks at Eskel, ‘Did you understand that?’

Eskel shakes his head and watches the two. Jaskier goes through a series of motions and Geralt ‘hmm’s’ and grunts occasionally. “Fuck.”

Eskel looks at him, “What?”

“We’ll have to call Yen.”

Jaskier whines at that and Geralt soothes him by running a hand down his back. 

“She’ll know how to fix this, even if she can’t do it herself.” Geralt sighs, picking up his and Ciri’s bags “Let’s go inside.”

Jaskier follows Geralt at a sedate pace and doesn’t seem as chipper as before, but Eskel clears it from his mind as he follows them. 

~~~~~~

When Ciri gets inside she disappears into her room. Jaskier follows Geralt to his room in the highest tower and Eskel goes to the kitchens. Vesemir is furiously skinning potatoes while Aiden and Lambert are flicking flour at each other instead of kneading dough. “Eskel, get the carrots. Lambert, stop flicking flour at your boyfriend!” the two sputter as Eskel goes to his assigned task with no resistance. 

As he’s cleaning and cutting the carrots, he thinks. His mind wanders over everything and nothing in particular. He focuses on the Bard, moves to the Cat, and finishes on what he’s seen the past week. The Bard has been interesting, emotional and invested in everything. He chatters and constantly makes noise like he’s not unable to communicate with them. Eskel has grown, fond of the Bard this past week. He’s never hesitated at the sight of him, and always seems eager for the Witcher to settle down to read with Jaskier in his lap. Although, Eskel humors, it could just be because Eskel always pets him when he does. 

It doesn’t take long for him to finish up his work and when he does he nods at Vesemir and leaves, Vesemir would have called him back if he needed him. Eskel wanders. Jaskier had been an interesting addition to the Keep, of course it had been a shock to finally meet the Bard as a fox, but he was still a welcome addition to the insanity that the Keep had become in Winter over the past few years. Hopefully he’d actually get to meet him as a Bard and not a fox soon. 

~~~~~~

Jaskier hated how Geralt’s room smelt. Lilac and Gooseberries as a combination was absolutely awful on his sensitive nose and he outright refused to enter the room when Geralt did. Geralt had given him a funny look, but hadn’t bothered beyond that. He’d set his things down and taken a sniff of the air with a fond look and Jaskier hated it. The Sorceress had implanted herself into every aspect of Geralt’s life, mostly accidentally and Jaskier hated it. 

He hated the nights he found his and Geralt’s room occupied by the two of them alone, even if he’d bought the room. Those nights he usually bedded down with Roach and ignored the smug happiness that poured from Geralt the next morning. But he did not ignore the sadness that would invade his senses as the days passed. When that happened the Bard would do his best to perk Geralt up, usually by annoying the hell out of him and decorating Roach with as many flowers as he could find. 

It might take a few days, but eventually the feelings would leave Geralt and he’d go back to himself. That day on the mountain, and Jaskier hates remembering it, he’d tried. He’d felt the change in the air days before they reached the top and Jaskier knew if they did it would all change. He’d tried to get Geralt away, detach themselves with the Sorceress and leave, but Geralt had been stubborn. Geralt had dug himself in and went back to Yennefer after Jaskier had offered him a way out. 

It had hurt to be tossed aside like that, but Jaskier had borne the anger and hatred he’d felt so keenly from Geralt. He’d walked away and gone back to the Gentry. He’d given up so that Geralt would never see him again. But here he was; stuck as a fox in a Keep of Witchers that wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. It would be a good end, quick at least. A fitting punishment for letting his dedication to his Lady wane and wander. 

Jaskier let his thoughts wander as he idly watched Geralt move about his rooms. He noted all the small, personal changes Yennefer had left and he dreamed about what it might be like if he could get so close. Would it be his lyric book instead of her perfume? Maybe a bright doublet instead of her travel cloak. A quill instead of a dagger. A knick knack instead of an enchanted jewel. Perhaps- Jaskier’s thoughts stopped there. What could he replace? Useful items of hers with his useless things. His vision blurs as he considers what he could even bring to Geralt that she did. Music? But Geralt hated that. Cheerful Company? Geralt hated that. Good Conversation? Master of grunts and ‘hmm’s’ would never like that. Fame? Geralt already had that, perhaps not good but fame nonetheless.

Jaskier lets out a long sigh of defeat, he couldn’t bring anything that Geralt didn’t already have. Well, he could. He thinks wryly back to the banquet in Cintra. He’d given him a child. He huffs again. He’d brought him a bond with the Sorceress, and isn’t that a sad thought? He’d gotten Geralt with the very woman he wished Geralt had never met. Jaskier sighs, long and low. Everything he’s brought Geralt has been of greater use than Jaskier himself is. The Princess, with her mother’s powers. The Sorceress, with power and beauty. 

A fae abandoned by their Lady is nothing in comparison. Even more so when that fae is a Bard Geralt wished he’d never met. The whine that Jaskier lets out at that thought has Geralt at his side in an instant. 

“Jaskier.”

The Bard looks up and huffs, Geralt is shirtless, he wiggles a little to show he’s ok before he gives Geralt the best pleading eyes he can manage. He hadn’t meant to bother him, him being here was enough of a bother enough, he hadn’t wanted to make it worse. Geralt doesn’t fuss at him, only sits next to him and pets his head, “We’ll figure it out.”

Jaskier only sighs with a nod before stretching himself out further and allowing Geralt to pet him in full. Even if it only lasts until the curse is ended Jaskier will hoard the touches and assurances. He won’t ask for more when the Sorceress is here, he’ll sit and watch until Winter ends and then he’ll make his way down the mountain, afterwards, well he’s not sure but he’ll do something. Even if it means finding a way to forget all of his feelings and rejoin the Gentry. It might be impossible, but he can try again, even if the way’s been barred to him.

They sit there for several long moments until Geralt perks up, listening for a long moment before he stands, “Dinner.”

Jaskier stands from his sprawled position and watches Geralt duck back into his room, coming back out with a thick tunic on. When he starts down the stairs Jaskier is on his heels, all thoughts of leaving gone from his mind. 

~~~~~~

Eskel hears the call for dinner distantly and he turns to make his way there. He passes Ciri’s room on the way and he knocks twice to let her know before continuing on his way. When he reaches the Hall Aiden and Lambert are already eating. The two are conversing in quieter tones as Vesemir pretends he can’t hear a thing. He nods at the two before grabbing his own food and sitting down.

Honestly Eskel can’t hate the Cat. He may have accused his brother’s Bard, but Eskel will admit Jaskier’s motivations were a mystery. 'Though perhaps', Eskel thinks as he watches the Bard come in at his brother’s heels looking pleased as can be, 'the reason is more obvious than we’d have thought.' 

After Geralt gets his own food Jaskier sits next to him, ignoring the bowl Vesemir had set out for him near the fire. After Geralt takes a bite Jaskier whines, eyes looking at the piece of chicken Geralt has on his spoon. Geralt doesn’t hesitate and offers it out to the Bard, eyes crinkling in amusement as the Bard takes it and wiggles in place as he eats it. 

Lambert is watching the scene and he catches Eskel's eyes and raises an eyebrow. Eskel purses his lips as best he can as a sign for him to hush and watch. The two watch as Geralt takes a bite, then offers Jaskier his next spoonful. At some point even Vesemir catches on and he watches the display critically. Aiden’s eyes follow the motion with amusement, but he doesn’t watch as closely. 

When Ciri finally walks in Jaskier and Geralt are at the bottom of the bowl and when Geralt offers him the last spoonful he yips and rushes to the bowl left out for him. Geralt stares for a long moment. 

“Dammit Jaskier!”

The Bard freezes, ears swiveling anxiously as he looks back to Geralt. The whole room freezes, and Geralt only sighs, “How many times have I told you to stop doing that?”

The Bard perks back up with a whuff and goes back to scarfing down his food. Ciri walks forward uneasily, not knowing what the tension was for as she grabs her own food and eats carefully. When the Bard finishes his own food he goes straight to Geralt, ignoring the other Witchers as he presses himself to Geralt’s side. 

Geralt bares it all with a look of hidden amusement at the Bard as he engages Ciri with what she has to do tomorrow. Ciri nods along for the most part, interjecting occasionally and negotiating certain things until she finishes. 

When she finally sets her bowl down the air grows tense. It’s after dinner. 

“Ciri why don’t you go to bed early tonight? Get an early start tomorrow?”

Ciri thinks for a moment, opening her mouth to say something until Jaskier interrupts with a whine. Ciri looks at him for a long moment before looking away and nodding. “Good idea.” She gets up and leaves quickly, not looking back into the hall. 

“Damn, if that’s all it took to get her to bed we should have found the Bard ages ago.” Lambert says after Ciri’s footsteps disappear from the awareness of the wolves. 

“Lambert.” Vesemir sighs and the youngest Wolf looks back, awareness catching up with him. “Sorry.”

“Now Geralt,” Geralt sits straighter, “tell me everything about your Bard. Where you met, how you began traveling together, how he gets his-” Vesemir glances at the Bard, “song material. Everything.”

Geralt glances at Jaskier, “He’s not a threat Vesemir, this is unnec-”

“Geralt.”

Geralt looks to his old instructor before sighing, “It began in a tavern in Posada…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the storytelling begins. Hope it goes well. Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed enough, please leave a kudos or comment. Thank you for all of the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for making it this far! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

“...there was a Bard, but instead of throwing coin the crowd threw bread.” 

Vesemir watched his pupil tell his story. The Bard at his side nipping at his fingers and vocalising when Geralt would say something he found offensive or inaccurate. The Bard was entertaining as Geralt spoke, but Vesemir watched Geralt. He noted every gleam and fond smile, every minute sigh and shrug, every time Geralt would stroke the Bard’s head when the story got rough.

“He yelled at the elves. Stupid, should have kept his head down and listened.” 

Eskel watches Jaskier as Geralt tells his story. The Bard nips at Geralt, but never breaks skin and only interrupts with vocalisations to correct something, which Geralt does with an eye roll. It’s more regard than Geralt has shown anyone, even the Sorceress. 

“I claimed Ciri by accident,” a pause, “Yes I know it was dumb to joke about that, Jaskier.”

Lambert’s eyes switch quickly between the Bard and his brother. The White Wolf looks put-upon every single time Jaskier interjects to correct him. It’s almost amusing to watch how the Bard brings out so many emotions in him while barely moving. 

“Then the djinn. Shouldn’t have pulled it from my hands,” the Bard growled, “although maybe you were trying to warn me.”

Aiden had met the Bard once, he’d been friendly. It was the first time Aiden had ever had someone buy him ale that wasn’t a fellow Witcher. It was also the first time he’d had that damned coin song sung for him. Not for the White Wolf, **him**. He had never had so much non-illegal fun in one night. It had been exhilarating and when he left the Bard in the morning with one of his daggers he’d felt no guilt.

“I met Yen,” Geralt trailed off, eyes distant. The Bard didn’t speak now, only watched. Ears tilted down as he stared up at Geralt. Vesemir noted the mood change, and focused farther on the Bard. The energy around him spoke of a deep sadness and a pain that embodied him fully. 

The Bard glanced up as the silence stretched and Vesemir caught his eyes, tilting his head towards Geralt with a raised eyebrow. The Bard looked down, his body coiling in on itself with a nod. 

Geralt noticed his tension, but he didn’t know the reason. Instead he soothed him, “It was only the once Jaskier and I know Yen didn’t mean it truthfully. I’ll call her tonight and we’ll see what she can do. We’ll fix this Jask.”

The Bard only nods, Geralt stands with the Bard in his arms. Jaskier allows himself to be carried away. Vesemir lets them go, “Oi! You didn’t-” Aiden wacks Lambert on the back of the head. 

“Night.” Aiden says after Geralt’s turned to look.

Geralt nods and turns to leave again. They watch him go. 

“He didn’t finish-”

“I don’t need to hear anymore.” Vesemir stands, grabbing bowls and growling under his breath. 

“You wanted the whole story! That wasn’t-”

“The Bard’s not a threat.”

They look at Vesemir. He sighs, looking deeply into the fire.

“Besides I already know the rest of the story. It ends with a dragon hunt, an offer to leave, and Geralt wishing he’d never met the Bard.”

Aiden looks up, “Did Jaskier grant his wish?”

“No.” Vesemir moves to the kitchen with the discarded bowls and the others follow, “But the Bard did try. He left, I suppose to go back home. Though why he ended up here I’ve no clue.”

Eskel considers this, “What do we do then?”

Vesemir looks over, “We wait for the Sorceress and we watch when she gets here.”

~~~~~~

The next morning Vesemir hands out chores, an extra being added to Ciri’s after Aiden caught her sneaking back to her room from where she’d been eavesdropping the whole evening. 

The Bard follows Geralt at a sedate pace for most of the morning, although he is back to chattering and interfering with them all after the first hour. Eskel is glad to see him back to normal and he pets the Bard when they pass each other in the halls. 

The day passes with no sign of the Sorceress and Jaskier perks further and further up. When dinner rolls around he’s completely back to normal, pestering each and every single Witcher. He even draws Aiden and Lambert into a game of chase. The dinner that night is filled with good conversation and plenty of laughter, Jaskier managing to steal food from almost every Witcher, some more willing than others. 

It is a good evening until every Witcher feels a prickle under their skins and Geralt perks up slightly. “Yen.”

Jaskier’s ears go back as the Witcher stands quickly, Ciri at his side when they leave the hall to greet the Sorceress. The Bard remains, eyes sad and resigned as he sits and waits. The other Witchers glance at each other before turning their attention to the doors, watching as the Sorceress walks in, Ciri chattering excitedly at her as Geralt takes up the rear behind them. Eyes betraying his emotions as they’re impossibly soft while watching the two. 

Yennefer reaches the table, focusing on Jaskier. The Bard meets her eyes steadily, all emotion gone from his posture as he waits. 

“Bard.” she nods at him.

Jaskier nods back without taking his eyes off her as the Sorceress walks forward to place a hand on his head. 

“I do believe last time we met you were in a decidedly human shape.”

The Bard responds to her teasing with an eye roll and a sigh. 

“Although a fox is not what I was expecting of your true form,” she pauses, “oh that is unfortunate.”

“Yen?” Geralt asks as Yen pulls her hand away, but she does not reply as she continues to stare steadily at the Bard. “You know what you must do and yet you are not prepared to lose it all.”

Jaskier’s eyes go down.

“Will you not risk it just to fix it all?”

Jaskier looks up, eyes pleading and Yen’s face goes blank, eyes clouding. 

Yennefer shakes her head slightly. She sighs, resigned. “I can fix it, but it is a complicated spell. Geralt I’m gonna need spit and blood from you.”

“What?”

Yennefer pauses, seemingly looking for something to say, “It’s going to require those components from a Witcher. You’re the most familiar and the one who has most likely absorbed at least a little magic from proximity alone.”

“That’s not-” Jaskier whines. Geralt glances at him and sighs, “I’ll do it.”

Yennefer nods, “Good. Jaskier to me. Geralt, whenever you’re ready. We’ll be in my room.”

Yennefer turns, Ciri catches her around the waist and she smiles as she gives the girl a hug. She speaks softly to her, magic masking the Witchers from hearing her words. When she stands and walks away, leaving Ciri behind, Jaskier follows, and Geralt goes a second later. 

Ciri watches them go before biting her lip, “I should go to bed.”

Vesemir eyes her critically, “If you go eavesdrop your chores will be doubled tomorrow.”

Ciri deflates and sighs, “Yes Master Vesemir.”

Vesemir nods and watches her leave, the silence stretching until she is far away. 

“If he could fix it why wouldn’t he?” Lambert asks and Eskel looks over at him.

“She said he’d lose everything. Is a cure worth everything?”

Vesemir hums, “But what does he have to lose?”

Aiden scoffs, “Geralt.”

The Wolves look over. Aiden is looking into the rafters, twirling a knife idly. “It’s obvious. He’s spent all these years at his side, Geralt mentioned all the times he’s stopped in an inn because the Bard insisted only for the Bard to pay for everything while making sure Geralt took care of himself, he stayed by his side despite every time he was yelled at or injured,” Aiden huffs, “Sounds like courtship to me.”

Lambert laughs, “Geralt isn’t that oblivious.” a pause, “Is he?”

Vesemir huffs, “The Cat’s right. Although why is a mystery to me.”

Aiden sighs, “It doesn’t really matter.”

Lambert scowls at the Cat, “If he likes Geralt enough he might-”

“He would never, and if he was going to he would have done it long before now.” Eskel chimes in. 

Lambert looks over, “How can we be so sure?”

Vesemir huffs, “We can’t. But you can trust your brother and watch for yourself.”

Lambert reels back at that, “What the fuck do you mean old man? Trust one who couldn’t even tell what the fuck his bard was? Why would I fucking do that?”

Vesemir growls, “Wall. Five times tomorrow.” Lambert opens his mouth to argue but Aiden cuffs him over the head and nods at Vesemir. 

“I’ll get him to bed.”

Vesemir nods, watching them leave before turning to Eskel. Eskel shrugs, “So I guess we’ll finally get to meet him in the morning?”

Vesemir hums, “Perhaps.”

Eskel nods, “I’m going to bed then. Night Vesemir.”

“Night Eskel.”

The door shuts behind him and Vesemir sighs, “Too fucking old for this.”

~~~~~~

It wasn’t that Jaskier hated Yennefer. Sure the whole waking up and her threatening him wasn’t fun, but ignoring all that; and the heartbreak, Jaskier could admit Yennefer wasn’t all that bad. Intense and unfortunately attached to Geralt in a way Jaskier could only dream of, but that wasn’t her fault. She just happened to have gained Geralt’s sympathy, like most he met, and Geralt had wanted to save her. 

Jaskier may hate that Geralt loves her, but honestly he enjoyed their little spats, even if they were mostly just them insulting each other, they were fun. Jaskier didn’t feel like he was being torn open and put back together like with his siblings, and Yennefer knew where not to push. He may hold deep jealousy for Yennefer but he never hated her. 

When she had prodded in his mind for the details he’d pushed just a little bit of snarkiness in it all, hoping she’d respond, almost disappointed when her eyes turned sad as she asked why he didn’t risk it to fix this, but Jaskier pulled the thread of her mind back into his so she could know. So she could see the mountain and the last words he’d heard Geralt say. ‘I’m just trying to listen for once.’

The reply back hadn’t been humorous, more pained than anything. ‘If you had ever listened I would be without the child I wanted, Ciri wouldn’t exist, and Geralt would still be The Butcher of Blaviken.’

Jaskier had pushed her out of his mind after that, resisting the thought that he’d done anything good for Geralt, besides his song. He could appreciate his song, it was always the one thing that he could rely on to make enough coin so he could treat Geralt when they stayed in a town. 

When Yennefer told Geralt what he'd need to give her, Jaskier felt hope grow, there was always an alternative, even for such strong magic. Jaskier followed the witch easily, moving to an empty room instead of Geralt’s and Yennefer turned to him. “I can not promise you this will fix everything little Bard. You’ll still need to come clean.” Jaskier whined at that, but Yennefer only raised her hand, “You can’t just live like you’ve been, other things are going on.” Jaskier whined again. 

He knew that. He knew he couldn’t do what they’d done before. Geralt had Ciri to take care of, he had Yen to woo, and he had no room for a fae Bard who never listened. Jaskier tried to let Yen know he’d never get between the two, that he knew it was over now. Tried to let her know that hadn’t been his intentions but Yen only sighs at him. 

“Little Bard you’ve missed the point of this lesson.”

Jaskier’s ears go forward at her words before he shakes himself out of it as there is a knock upon the door. 

Geralt enters, and Yennefer motions him over to the worktable she’d been setting her equipment up on. “Just a little bit of blood, and some spit. The vials are out already, if you wouldn’t mind.”

Geralt looks between the two, Jaskier whines and Geralt moves forward. “How much?”

Yennefer looks over, “Just spit into the vial Geralt, it’s not that complicated. Blood will require about half of the vial.”

Geralt nods, drawing out one of his own knives, but Yennefer catches his arm, “Use the one I set out.”

Geralt looks up with a questioning look.

“Who knows what’s on that, I’d rather not have to deal with an infection in your blood thank you very much.”

Geralt grunts, sheathing his blade and picking up the knife Yen had left out, bringing it to his arm and cutting deep enough to have a steady stream. Jaskier whines, but Geralt shushes him gently, guiding the blood into the vial and watching it be filled. When it reaches the middle he quickly corks it and presses a nearby rag to the wound. 

The vial is handed to Yennefer, who’s begun chopping and crushing various herbs while adding them into a distillery system. “I’ll need that spit now Geralt.”

Geralt picked up the next vial, holding it to his mouth and allowing the spit he’s collected to fill the vial, getting it about a third of the way full.

Yennefer grimaces but says nothing as she adds it in. They watch it for a moment and Yennefer nods, “That’ll do it. Now we wait a week.”

“Yen-” Geralt starts but she interrupts him, “It’ll need a week. I can’t control that Geralt.”

Geralt lets out a long sigh and Jaskier whines from next to him. Yennefer addresses the Bard, “This will fix you, but it’s very strong magic and it must be very precise,” Yen stares at him, eyes glazing along with the Bard’s, “so it will take some time.”

Jaskier nods, suddenly serious and stern. Yennefer nods, “Now. Out. Both of you. I want to sleep and then tomorrow train Ciri.”

Yennefer ushers them out, smiling at Jaskier before slamming the door in their faces. 

Geralt looks at Jaskier and Jaskier looks at Geralt. 

Geralt sighs, “One more week.”

Jaskier nods, one more week as a fox, probably his last week with Geralt as well. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

Geralt walks away and Jaskier follows slowly, at least Yennefer had been considerate enough not to make him find someone else to sleep with tonight, or parade her and Geralt’s relationship in front of him.

With the knowledge that it’ll all end in a week Jaskier curls even tighter across Geralt’s chest and hoards the warmth and happiness he feels. He’s going to make it the best week of his life.

~~~~~~

The next day the Witchers are disappointed to find the Bard is still a fox, but are happy with the knowledge it’s only for a week more. Lambert is still suspicious of the Bard, but he at least no longer voices his thoughts aloud where the others can hear him.

The week passes and everyone gets used to seeing Geralt and the Bard together constantly. Jaskier even follows them when they train and gets himself involved in the end by either interrupting or stealing something so they can chase him. 

Vesemeir turns it into a training exercise, getting either Lambert or Eskel to hunt him down to retrieve said item. Geralt had originally been in the game, but after finding the Bard within minutes for the fifth time Vesemier barred him from participating. Yennefer even gets in on it, creating a portal in front of him, making the Bard tumble through and into the courtyard where Yen plucked the item from his mouth and laughed at him. Jaskier had chattered back angrily, although there was no malice behind it. During the week Aiden spends more time asking questions to the Bard, learning about the Gentry and also Jaskier himself. Ciri, he entertained with over dramaticized stories, or as well as he could manage in his current form. Geralt was followed constantly and whenever he sat down Jaskier would be screaming at him for his attention. It was an amusing sight and everyone in the Keep grows used to it, and when the last day comes Geralt doesn’t have a minute alone. Jaskier is constantly at his side, huffing and yipping at him. Geralt doesn’t even grow frustrated, he just sighs and gives the Bard all of his time. 

On the last day, when the Bard goes with Yennefer and Geralt follows them Eskel sighs, bringing all attention to him. “Has anyone else noticed that the Bard’s acting like he’s dying?” Ciri is already in bed so he speaks freely, “Or like he doesn’t plan on staying?”

Aiden nods, “I was hoping I was just paranoid.” he shifts uncomfortably, “He acts like he’s going to be kicked out as soon as he’s normal again.”

Vesemir hums, eyes closed as he thinks, “He’s being awfully clingy on Geralt.”

Lambert scoffs, “Well he was courting him, or whatever Aiden said he was doing. Maybe once this form leaves his spell-” Aiden laughs, “I’m fucking serious! Maybe Geralt’s under a spell and that’s why he’s acting so,” Lambert makes a vague motion with his hand and Aiden laughs harder. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at?”

Eskel sighs, “This again Lambert, really?”

Lambert turns to him, “You can’t say it’s not weird.”

Eskel rolls his eyes, “He cares about the Bard, he does the same fucking thing with Ciri.”

“But Ciri’s his kid! He doesn’t treat Yennefer like this and they’re together.”

Vesemir sighs, “Lambert lay off.”

Lambert shakes his head, “I want to fucking know why.”

“Maybe because he cares about the Bard?” Aiden’s still lightly chuckling, “I mean the Bard is a lot of fun. He’s interesting, and after all these years he’s gotta be at least a little fond of him. Plus did you see how growly he got when we cornered him about it,” Vesemir opens his mouth, “Not in the literal sense.”

Aiden sighs, “I guess we’ll see in the morning.”

Vesemir nods, “In the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Jaskier's back! As a Bard, not a fox. I suppose we'll see what happens. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also a quick note, I am adding Geralt's POV next chapter. Like a full one, hopefully it'll be a much larger update. I just wanted to get this out before the weekend so I could work on it and take more time. Thank you all so much I hope you understand!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! It is my longest update and I really wanted to make it count. I hope you'll enjoy since we finally get Geralt's POV!

Geralt had never wanted a companion. He had cursed and complained about everything when he’d first met the Bard. He did his absolute damndest to make the man leave. The Bard had followed him from town to town, quietly watching while Geralt endured abuse after abuse from the towns he visited. The Bard had also ended up seeing the more monstrous side of him in a bid to get the Bard to leave, it hadn’t worked. 

When they split for the Winter, the Bard had headed to Oxenfurt, babbling about a song and a tune that wouldn’t leave him. Geralt was sure he would never see the Bard again, he’d gotten his kicks. The Bard had tasted adventure, now he’d go back to Oxenfurt and brag about accompanying a Witcher, but Geralt would never see him again. 

That Winter at the Keep his fellow Wolves had been intrigued by the scent clinging to him and Geralt did nothing but gripe about the Bard that Winter. Vesemir had listened the closest, had warned them all to prepare for a harsh year on the Path and Geralt realizes he's possibly endangered his fellow Wolves by letting the Bard follow him. 

When he actually sees the Bard again he’s singing that damned coin song, but people are responding to it in a positive way. It’s a sudden change and Geralt doesn’t know how to deal with it at first. He’s no longer run out of towns at every turn, now he’s actually paid the full amount. Geralt doesn’t know how to react to the Bard who keeps following him and singing his praises. 

When he also sees how much money the Bard gets he justifies it. It’s gained the Bard popularity. That’s why he risks his life next to Geralt, it’s just a desire to gain fame and fortune, nothing else. When Geralt returns after several months of travel with the Bard his brothers are immediately on his case about him. 

He doesn’t know what to say. He’s gruff, protective, for reasons he doesn’t quite know. When Winter settles he tells them it’s all for coin. But something in his mind asks why he’d stuck around after he’d gotten the song. Before they go out on the path Geralt privately wishes to see the Bard again.

When every year passes and the Bard continues meeting him on the path, Geralt grows used to his presence. When he travels alone his nights are colder and the days stretch. When the banquet in Cintra happens Geralt flees before the Bard can catch up. He spends the next few months with a grumpy horse and the phantom feel of hands through his hair and on his skin. 

That Winter Vesemir eyes him, scenting that the Bard’s scent is fainter on him than years past and Geralt only meets his eyes before getting himself settled for the Winter. He tells Vesemir in the end, as he always does. 

When the Djinn happens Geralt is half out of it, exhausted in ways he hasn’t been since he was a trainee. He should have known better, a Djinn for sleep? When he responds to Jaskier he’s only half listening, falling into habit instead of answering truthfully. When Jaskier grabs the Djinn Geralt hadn’t noticed the tension at first, the careful way he held it, even as he tried to yank it out of his hand. 

His wish is half-thought, coming from habit and anger in the moment. That anger fading into panic as the Bard’s throat closed and he looked to Geralt like he’d been betrayed, and he had. Geralt had never hurt Jaskier, first meeting not included, and he’d been careful with the human. Now he’d carelessly caused him pain, he was killing him. Riding to get him help was a blur, the wet gasps of the body behind him were painful. Geralt had never ridden Roach as roughly as he did then.

Getting him to a healer had brought him no relief and having to walk into an orgy with the Bard had been an overload on his senses, but he hadn’t cared. 

The Sorceress, Yennefer was enchanting. Her price was high, but Jaskier would live, that’s all that mattered. Falling into her bed after Jaskier had begged him to leave was electrifying. Her whole presence was electrifying, his senses tuning into her presence and nothing else. 

The Bard sticks around still, loyal despite Geralt almost killing him and Geralt does all he can to reward the Bard. He stays in taverns more frequently, watches the Bard play into the long nights and let’s the Bard bathe him to his heart's content. The Bard obviously finds contentment in Geralt looking well-put together, which probably helps Jaskier’s songs, so Geralt doesn’t complain. 

The few times he runs into Yennefer and they share a room Geralt will wake with her gone, and Jaskier already downstairs. Sometimes he smells of hay and Geralt wonders why he’d sleep with the horses when he’s sure any of the parties interested in Jaskier would have let him fall into their beds. Although perhaps the Bard had just been too drunk. Either way Geralt doesn’t linger on it long, just another part of the Bard’s personality. 

Just like the days Geralt can’t get the Bard to continue on the Path, he’ll stop. His mind goes far away as he hums and taps his fingers to music only he hears. On those days Geralt will set camp and wait for the Bard to come back. When he does it’s always with a deep exhale, his eyes clearing as he gives Geralt a sheepish smile. He always says something like, “I got lost.”

It had worried Geralt the first time it happened, only the third time he’d seen the Bard and they’d been far away from any town. Geralt had watched over him for only a few hours before the Bard had come back into himself. He’d apologized then, eyes wide and folded in on himself as he explains that sometimes he just can’t find his way back. 

Geralt hadn’t said anything, simply given the Bard food and started them back on the Path. It had been tense, the Bard fidgety until they reached the next town. They had split ways and when Geralt received his pay for a drowner problem he’d returned to the inn to the Bard offering to get them two separate rooms.

That had been when the moment Geralt realized the Bard wasn’t entirely in it for the coin. After that Geralt had opened up, privately thinking of the Bard as his Bard. 

It had been nice having a companion, but Geralt had fucked that up. The Dragon Hunt should have never happened. Geralt should have never agreed to follow Yen, and he should have told Borsch to fuck off when he asked him. He should have taken the out Jaskier had given him, but instead he’d gone into Yen’s tent. 

When he’d yelled at his Bard on top of the mountain he’d meant it. The anger that exploded from him had been truthful, every word he threw was meant to hurt his Bard and cut deeper than his swords ever could. He’d expected a witty comeback, like with the Djinn, but his Bard had left instead. 

When Geralt had finally gotten down from the Mountain he’d tracked his Bard. He hadn’t cared for Yennefer as he looked for Jaskier. But his Bard had vanished, his trail disappearing into thin air and Geralt was left searching frantically across the continent, bitterness coming over him the longer he couldn't find his Bard. Obviously Jaskier was using his well-earned knowledge to avoid him, and Geralt decides to stop searching. His Bard just needed time, so he headed North. He barely made it up the mountain with how late in the season it was. 

Vesemir and his brothers had greeted him. They had noticed his sour mood but Geralt did not wish to speak of what he’d done. He spends the whole Winter keeping them at arm's length, until one day he goes to Vesemir; his instructor, teacher, and father in all but blood. Geralt tells him everything. His brothers are listening as well but Geralt knows they will not say anything to him. Vesemir is a soothing presence, comforting and stern he lets him speak. When he’s vented and worn himself out he falls asleep and awakens in his own bed the next morning. Not a word is said about what he shared that Winter.

Finding Ciri had awakened something in his mind, clicking together everything in his life. Renfri’s words, Jaskier’s songs, Yen’s magic, his own wishes; it all has a part to play. He longs to find his Bard, go to his usual haunts so Jaskier can find him, but he has Ciri to think of. The girl is bright, but deeply traumatized and Geralt does his best. When she awakens with screams he holds her tight, when her magic flairs and she tries to hide from herself he coaxes her out, when Winter draws near he brings her to Kaer Morhen.

There is a room already prepared and if Geralt didn’t know better he’d swear Vesemir seems to be a mind reader. His brothers are strangely subdued that Winter, only hinting at a hunt gone wrong. Geralt can’t pay them much mind as he trains Ciri to his best, taking more care than usual. Vesemir helps, giving advice and tips Geralt would have never thought of. 

Ciri’s magic is still unpredictable and Geralt fights with himself before he contacts Yen. The Sorceress is rightly pissed at him but Geralt begs for Ciri. He makes no apologies until Yennefer is in front of him, and even then he does not act for forgiveness. Instead he introduces her to Ciri and watches from afar when she begins training her. Jaskier’s name never passes his lips and the Winter passes. 

The next year he splits it with Yennefer, who takes Ciri and leaves Geralt on his own. He travels carefully that year, keeping himself out of inns and taverns as much as he can, taking the odd-job here and there as he hunts for Jaskier. He follows rumors and stops in every back-woods town he can find just in case he did settle down.

When Ciri is with him he is even more cautious, although they do rest in even more and more taverns. He forgets to hunt for Jaskier and when he walks up to the Keep with Ciri behind him he doesn’t expect his Bard to be there.

It’s a shock, his Bard now a fox. The Cat is new, but honestly that is the least weird thing going on so he ignores him. He hadn’t known that his Bard was not human, but it should have probably been obvious, looking back. Either way he’s here and he’s acting like he’s excited to see Geralt. 

His Bard had been weary, but Geralt recognized his pose, so similar to every time Geralt had to stay off the Path to guard his Bard while he found himself back. When the Cat opens his mouth Geralt is immediately on edge, he hates him already, accusing his Bard. Lambert agreeing with him makes Geralt even more prickly. When Vesemir chimes in he can see the point, but Jaskier is his Bard. Geralt knows him. 

When Jaskier rushes towards him Geralt is delighted, although he does his best to hide it. Jaskier is actually eager to be near him, after his words on the mountain Geralt had never thought his Bard would want to see him, but Jaskier is rubbing all over him. He is acting exactly as he had when he was in a more human shape. “Haven’t changed a bit.”

“We better get an explanation after dinner, Geralt.” Geralt nods, eyes still on Jaskier. Eskel stays, offering help but Geralt only grunts at him. He leads Roach inside, helping Ciri down and beginning to brush Roach down, getting her tack off and fresh water when Jaskier whines. He is back into the aisle immediately.

Ciri is anxious, apologizing to him about upsetting his Bard by asking him to play. Geralt’s confused, if his Bard’s a fae why’d he stay like this? Eskel explained for him and Geralt looked to his Bard. 

“What kind of trial?” 

Jaskier flattens himself to the ground, whining long and loud as he rolls his eyes. Geralt recognized the motion. 

“Ah, you don’t know?”

Jaskier continues moving, flattening his ears and looking to the right before looking back and tilting his head. His usual sign for someone he knows is here.

“hmm”

Jaskier presses himself flatter, stretching himself out in a mock bow. He serves them then. Queen?

He hums and grunts.

Jaskier thinks for a moment, shrugging. Something similar then. 

Geralt stares at him, raising an eyebrow. Hoping Jaskier can still read him.

Jaskier sighs, flattening himself out like he’s weighed down. Powerful then, unbreakable.

“Fuck.”

“What?” Geralt forgot Eskel was right there.

Geralt continues looking at Jaskier, “We’ll have to call Yen.”

Jaskier is not happy about that, but Geralt can’t blame him. Yen and him obviously have a rivalry and if Jaskier’s stuck like this he’s vulnerable. Perhaps Yen had known all along, maybe that’s why Jaskier didn’t like her. Maybe Yen had blackmailed him, that would make sense and Geralt hates to think that that’d been why Jaskier had tried to get him away. 

Geralt can’t think of that now when he’ll rely on Yennefer to fix him so he only soothes his Bard before grabbing his bags, Ciri grabbing her own and walking with them as they head inside. Eskel doesn’t bother his brother immediately and Geralt is grateful. He leads Jaskier to his room, noting when he stops at the door with his nose wrinkling. 

Geralt had stepped inside, the perfume bomb Ciri had pranked him with last year still stinking up the room. Yennefer had been furious, but also fond after she’d found out. Punishing Ciri while also laughing as Geralt came down with his nose wrinkled from the intensity as he sneezed every few seconds. The memory is a good one and Geralt sets his bags down with a smile on his face. 

Perhaps like this Jaskier’s nose was too sensitive. Maybe it was too strong for him to be comfortable inside. Geralt frowns, he’d have to scrub it then. If Jaskier didn’t feel comfortable in his room he wouldn’t stay and Yennefer had taken up residence in just about the last room in the Keep that was habitable. The others belonged to his fellows and Geralt would never expect them to give up their rooms. If it came down to it he’d find a way to give Jaskier space if he wanted it. 

He moves further into his room, out of view from the door as he thinks it over. He strips himself without really thinking about it. Acting on habit and as he prepares himself for dinner. He notes all the other little things from Yennefer strewn about the room; her perfume from earlier mentioned perfume bomb, her travel cloak from where Ciri had worn it last year while seeking him after a nightmare, the jewel given to Ciri should she ever lose control while Yen was not with her, a small spellbook Yen had given Ciri so she could practice, there were so many items throughout the room that belonged to her and Geralt frowned. She’d probably been looking for them. He’d have to return them when she got here. 

The whine from outside the door is unexpected and has him moving quickly to Jaskier’s side. 

His Bard stares up at him, eyes wide and watery, pleading almost as he wiggles. Geralt sits down. Of course his Bard would want to have him close, Jaskier was vulnerable, in a Keep full of Witchers that haven’t seemed to be happy with his presence. When he wasn’t in view of the door Jaskier must have gotten worried. 

“We’ll figure it out.”

Jaskier sighs, stretching himself out and Geralt takes full advantage to pet him. The call for Dinner startles him, he listens for a moment longer. “Dinner.” he explains to Jaskier as he stands to grab a shirt. 

When he exits his Bard follows at his heels to the Hall. When they enter everyone has already settled, minus Ciri but she usually took longer to get to dinner. All eyes are on him and his Bard, Geralt gets his own food and sits, Jaskier at his side. He doesn’t think as he begins eating, interrupted by a whine and he feels bad as he realizes Jaskier can’t get his own food. 

He offers him the chicken on his spoon and Jaskier eats it happily, body swaying like it does as he eats after a long set at an inn. It’s a good sight so Geralt keeps feeding him every other bite. When he gets to his last bite he instinctively offers it to Jaskier, eyes widening as his Bard yips at him before jumping down to get at a bowl set out on the floor, obviously for him.

“Dammit Jaskier!”

Jaskier stops, looking at him anxiously and Geralt sighs, his words from the mountain coming back to him. He softens his tone, “How many times have I told you to stop doing that?”

His Bard immediately perks up and feasts, Ciri approaches the table wearily, setting her food down before she eats her fill. Jaskier is finished quickly and Geralt is quietly amused when he presses himself into his side with a satisfied grumble radiating from his body and into Geralts. 

Geralt turns to Ciri, “Tomorrow you need to start on the pendulum. No blades, just keep yourself from falling.” Ciri nods, with a sigh, unhappy about that but not willing to fight. 

“Run the wall twice, after that it should be about time for lunch.”

Ciri almost opens her mouth but pauses, considering, “If I offered to run the wall twice before I worked on the pendulum could I get out of mucking out the stables?”

Geralt hmm’s. Vesemir watches carefully, waiting to interject should he have another task to give. “That is up to Vesemir.”

Vesemir thinks for a moment, “As long as you’ll set up the mousetraps and empty the ones that have caught something.” 

Ciri nods, “I can do that.”

Vesemir nods, “Cat,” Aiden looks up, “You’ll be with her. Get the higher halls.”

Aiden nods, elbowing Lambert when he opens his mouth.

Vesemir eyes the youngest before going back to his own food.

Ciri is the last to finish. 

When she sets her bowl down the hall immediately goes tense. 

Vesemir sighs, “Ciri why don’t you go to bed early tonight? Get an early start tomorrow?”

She looks reluctant, but Jaskier yips at her and she agrees, leaving quickly.

Lambert once again has no situational awareness and Vesemir looks to him to tell the story again. So Geralt does. 

~~~~~~

So he tells the story, only getting as far as meeting Yen before Jaskier becomes sad. Geralt feels guilt almost immediately. Of course listening to Geralt speak of the Sorceress that he didn’t like would make his Bard sad. But Geralt soothed him. 

“It was only the once Jaskier and I know Yen didn’t mean it truthfully. I’ll call her tonight and we’ll see what she can do. We’ll fix this Jask.”

When he feels Jaskier nod he stands, deciding to take the easy way out and hoping Vesemir wouldn’t make him repeat the story. Lambert wants to stop him, but Aiden elbows him; maybe the Cat wasn’t half bad. 

That night he carries Jaskier into his room, noting where his Bard stiffens at the smell and deciding to focus his efforts on that spot in the morning. 

He calls Yennefer the next morning, making sure she knows it’s not for him that he calls. He stresses that it’s important, and to please get there soon. He spends as much of the day as he can with Jaskier, listening to him chatter and giving him plenty of attention. 

The day goes by normally, at night when Yennefer arrives he is eager to greet her. Trying to explain as best he can with what he knows what has happened to Jaskier. Yen eventually stops him, Ciri chattering at her eagerly and leading her into the main hall. Geralt watches the two, happy that of everything that happened Yennefer at least got her wish for a child. 

When she approaches Jaskier Geralt’s hackles raise, Yen would never hurt Jaskier, he knows that but Jaskier had to be wary of her for a reason. Yennefer is her usual self when around Jaskier, teasing and knowledgeable of his Bard. Geralt is not surprised she knew what Jaskier was, although her words on him fixing it are curious. Jaskier seemed to hate how he was, but if he could fix it why wouldn’t he? Jaskier isn’t happy with whatever Yennefer is implying, that much is obvious and Geralt pushes it away. If Jaskier could fix this he would have. Perhaps Yen was mistaken. 

When Yennefer says she can fix this Geralt is glad, until she asks for components from him. He agrees, of course; but he is weary. Whatever will need his blood or spit will not be easy. He has never heard of a potion requiring those ingredients, but Geralt is willing. He follows them moments after they leave, he detours to his own room to grab a dagger before going there. In the time he’s been gone Yennefer has set up her alchemy equipment and instructs Geralt on what she’ll need. 

Getting the dagger was useless, but Yennefer has a point. He doesn’t argue the point and gives what he can. Jaskier is worried for him, the whine his Bard gives him is comforting. He shushes him gently as he fills the vial to half. He lets his blood continue to flow as he corks the vial, by the time he sets it down it’s already clotted. 

Yennefer asks for spit next and he gives it. It’ll take a week. Geralt looks to Jaskier who seems unbothered. He whines at Yen, but she only shakes her head at him, “This will fix you, but it’s very strong magic and it must be very precise,” her eyes glaze with Jaskier and Geralt stops himself from asking as their eyes go back to normal, “so it will take some time.”

Jaskier nods before Yen is rushing them out. “One more week.” Jaskier nods at him and they head to bed. Geralt feels Jaskier curl on his chest and he smiles, one more week with his Bard in his bed. The thought makes Geralt sad, that after this week Jaskier might find another place to sleep. 

But that is for tomorrow. Geralt brings his hand to Jaskier’s ears and strokes them, marvelling in their softness as he drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~~

The next week is one of the best Geralt has ever had at Kaer Morhen. Jaskier is at his side constantly, and when he’s not he follows the other Witchers around and is in general a nuisance to them. Vesemir sees the training potential and has them chasing and tracking him through the Keep every day. Geralt gets banned from joining in after he finds Jaskier within minutes for the tenth time while his brothers struggle for at least an hour to keep up. It’s fun and even Yen gets in on it. 

Geralt worries when Jaskier falls through the portal but his Bard is in good spirits and doesn’t seem too affected, chattering like a mad hen and laughing with his awkward vocal cords. With Ciri his Bard acts out stories, puffing himself up and chattering. It seems to entertain Ciri well enough and even the Cat joins in to watch. 

Aiden is still a mystery, Jaskier gets along with him, but the Cat had accused his Bard of unspeakable things. He was always nearby when the two spoke using the spelling out thing they did and Geralt kept a close eye on the Cat.

Eskel seems to enjoy Jaskier’s company. Seeking his Bard out and giving him attention when he sees him. Lambert is more weary. He watches his Bard’s every move, it’s unnerving but Geralt knows Lambert just doesn’t understand. 

When the day comes for Jaskier to finally be himself again his Bard never leaves his side, he’s clingy and demands attention at every turn. Geralt gives him as much as he can, neglecting some of his duties just to reassure Jaskier. He knows Jaskier may not really know what to do with himself once he’s back to normal and Geralt knows he’s just taking comfort where he can get it. 

When dinner ends Geralt is nervous, Jaskier would be back to normal soon. When Yennefer nods Geralt stands, Jaskier in his arms as they make their way to Yennefer’s room. Yen makes him wait outside and Geralt paces, the room is dead silent and as the minutes pass Geralt goes more and more on edge. 

The tingle of magic makes his hair stand on end and Geralt hears a familiar laugh, “Oh you mad witch you!” Yennefer is laughing and Geralt waits. Jaskier was back. His Bard was back.

“You can come in Geralt.”

Geralt opens the door slowly, eyes immediately going to his Bard. “Jaskier.”

His Bard stares back at him, wearing the same outfit Geralt had last seen him in. “Geralt.”

It’s subdued and sad but Geralt knows better by now. He drops to his knees and cradles Jaskier close. His Bard lets him, clutching tightly to Geralt’s shirt and placing his face into Geralt’s neck. They sit there for a long moment. Jaskier pulls away first.

“I missed you.” Geralt hears himself say and Jaskier chokes, tears coming to his eyes. 

“I missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Bard is back. Hopefully you don't mind hanging around for one more chapter. I want to thank everyone who's made it this far. This story evolved way beyond my original idea, and is completely different from what I'd originally planned. But I am reworking my original idea and hopefully I'll have that out soon so stick around if you'd want more fae Jaskier content. Thank you so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I lied, one more after this one. I am so sorry. I hope you enjoy this one! I am also so sorry it's late! I had a huge assessment this week and it stressed me out a ton so I took a break. Thank you all.

That night Geralt held his Bard close. Yen had let them reunite for all of five minutes before kicking them out after giving Jaskier a look. They hadn’t spoken on the way to Geralt’s room, but Jaskier had seemed nervous. His Bard had even tried to offer to leave but Geralt hadn’t accepted that. He’d only grunted at his Bard before pulling him into bed. They could sort it all out in the morning.

Now it was the next morning. His Bard was awkward, flighty. It was so unlike him Geralt had pressed a hand to his head to check for a temperature. Jaskier had only shaken him off, standing from the bed and backing away.

“Jaskier.” 

His Bard looked at him. 

“You disappeared.”

Jaskier swallowed, looking away. “I went home.”

Geralt waited for more. His Bard said nothing else and Geralt tried to prompt him.

“What happened?”

Jaskier shook his head, arms tightening around his middle as he hugged himself. 

“Jaskier.”

His Bard shook his head again. 

Distantly Geralt heard the bell for Breakfast but he ignored it to focus on his Bard who’d immediately looked at the door. 

Geralt considered him, “They will only ask you the same thing.”

Jaskier whined, so close to when he was a fox that Geralt moved before he even noticed. The stench of spoiled milk that hit him suddenly had him pausing. He looked at his Bard in shock, Jaskier was curled into himself from where he’d gotten backed into a wall. Geralt still had an arm outstretched, but he moved himself back to his original spot slowly with a swallow as he sat on the bed. He tried to make himself smaller and non threatening to his Bard as Jaskier watched him with wide eyes. 

The breakfast bell rang again and the Bard looked to the door. Geralt stepped back further into the room, away from the door. Jaskier looked between the two before he inched his way slowly to the door. 

Geralt kept himself very still and very quiet as his Bard opened the door and left through it quickly. Geralt swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. He’d never smelt fear from Jaskier before. 

~~~~~~

Jaskier made his way quickly down the stairs. He’d panicked. Definitely could have handled that better. Jaskier was working off of mostly panic and instinct as he made his way to the dining hall. He hadn’t meant to panic but Geralt was asking him about home and he didn’t want to talk about the siblings and Lady who’d found him lacking. He didn’t want to speak on the curse his Lady had disguised as a boon. He didn’t want to have to tell him why he’d been cursed in the first place. 

He walked into the Hall and immediately a hush fell on the room. He looked up. The Wtichers were staring at him. He smiled awkwardly. “Hi.”

“A continent renowned Bard and all he can say is ‘Hi’.” Aiden raised an eyebrow at him with a smirk on his face. 

Jaskier bristled, “Well I’m sorry, next time I find myself in a Keep of Witchers after being a fox for a month I’ll make sure to create a song cycle and a speech to perform upon sight.”

Aiden smiled, “Buttercup.”

Jaskier rolled his eyes, “Aiden.”

“It’s good to see you not in a bar fight.”

“Oh shove off.” Jaskier scoffed as he moved further into the room. 

Aiden laughed, “Still got my dagger songling?”

Jaskier glared at him. “No, it’s with my lute. In a tree, near Lettenhove.”

Aiden sighed, “Dammit I really wanted it back.”

“Shouldn’t have left it on my bedside in the morning.”

Aiden scoffed, “Shouldn’t have been travelling without a dagger.”

“I take care of myself just fine.”

“I can see that now.” Aiden laughs, dangerous and low as a glint comes into his eyes, “So a fae? That’s new.”

Jaskier laughed awkwardly. “Well we weren’t really concerned with the finer details when I was winning all your coin in Gwent.”

Aiden huffed out a laugh, “Playing with a Witcher’s coin, bold of you, being a monster and all.”

Jaskier flinched back, “Not a monster.”

“You’re not human.” Vesemir cuts in and Jaskier finally looks at him. “And since you’re not human I want to know everything about what’s been living in my Keep for the past month, mainly how you got here.”

Jaskier awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head. “I went home after the mountain. Stayed for a while, got cursed, ended up here.”

Vesemir stared at him for a long moment, “That’s not a lot of information Bard.”

Jaskier shrugged. “I truthfully don’t have much. It’s a little muddy. Getting your emotions back will do that.”

“Getting emotions back?” Eskel asked and Jaskier winced. 

“I could have worded that better.” Jaskier paused, “I-” he sighed in frustration. “The Gentry is hard to explain.”

Vesemir gave him an unimpressed stare and Jaskier bit his lip. “It’s a bit like-”

The door behind him opened and Jaskier turned to see Ciri yawning and rubbing her eyes. She sleepily looked up and her eyes immediately went wide. “Dandelion!”

Jaskier was almost taken fully off his feet by the overeager princess and he laughed, “It is a delight to see you whole and hale princess.” He spun her around and put her down with her back facing the Witchers. “Please tell me Geralt has adopted better travel habits now that he has you. I could tell you horror stories about the places we’ve set up camp in.”

Ciri giggled and Jaskier did his best to ignore the staring Witchers as Ciri stole all his attention. He couldn’t ignore the glares and looks as he played with Ciri, but he put on one of his show smiles as Ciri regaled him with stories. He ignored the ache in his chest, it wasn’t like he’d started to get attached, that would have been tragic.

~~~~~~

Eskel prided himself on his observation skills. Lambert was brash, Geralt was given the trials twice which made him reckless, so Eskel had long adapted himself to become the more astute of his brothers. 

It had come in handy this past week, the Bard had been fun to observe, always in motion. He had gravitated around Geralt, but the Bard was open and friendly in ways no outsider ever was. He stole and ran from them in games of chase which were infuriating and Eskel was still angry over it taking him two hours to catch the Bard, but he never pushed too far and always kept himself out of rooms no one had given him permission to be in. Eskel can still remember how the Bard had hesitated at the door to the library, which by all accounts was a sacred place of Witcher knowledge, before Eskel had motioned him in. 

The Bard had been an interesting addition to the Keep and Eskel had been eager, even if he didn’t show it, to meet the Bard when he was human. Seeing him walk into the Hall with his head down with a hint of fear on him had Eskel on edge almost immediately. His fellow Witchers had noticed, but Aiden hadn’t seemed to care as he prodded the Bard. 

Eskel had been fascinated watching the Bard go from shy and nervous to taunting as him and Aiden spoke. The change was abrupt and Eskel could clearly see that Aiden was having fun as he and the Bard threw barbs at each other. The scent of fear had disappeared entirely and the happy, warm scent of sunshine seeped off of the Bard until Aiden mentioned him being a monster. 

The sunshine disappeared to be replaced with a cold rain and he seemed to fold in on himself. His denial was pitiful and Eskel hated Vesemir’s words but he was right. The Bard’s response was of no help, they already knew that and when Vesemir pressed for more Eskel could see the Bard struggling to give it to him as he admitted he didn’t know much, although Eskel’s ears perked at the mention of emotions. 

“Getting emotions back?”

The Bard winced and Eskel waited. The Bard started, stopped. Distantly Eskel heard footsteps approaching and he shouldn’t have been surprised when Ciri burst in. The Bard was almost taken off his feet by her and Eskel watched how he interacted with her. The Bard was putting on a show, smiling wide and fake. Eskel hated it, but he could do nothing for it. Instead he went back to eating, idly noting that neither Geralt or Yennefer had come down yet. 

~~~~~~

When breakfast ended Jaskier tried to get in on chores, wanting to help. Geralt had never come down, nor had Yen and Jaskier didn’t want to think about that as Vesemir dismissed his offers and told him to stay in the Hall. Jaskier had listened, of course he did, but he was lonely. By now he’d have been following at either Ciri or Eskel’s heels as they cleaned the library, but he was back to normal now so he shouldn’t be surprised. As a fox he’d been a distraction and fun companion to talk to while you worked. As a Bard he was just another mouth to feed. 

When he heard swords clash he realized training had started and he sighed. He really wasn’t of much use here. He absentmindedly began tapping out a tune on the table and humming. Not Toss a Coin, but a song he’d had in the works for when he and Geralt came back from the Dragon Hunt. It was unfinished, but he’d had a basic melody down. 

“That one’s new.”

Jaskier jumped, and spun. Lambert was leaning against the wall just inside the Hall and Jaskier shrugged, going for nonchalant but looking more uncomfortable than anything else. 

Lambert drew closer. Jaskier didn’t back up and Lambert stopped a few feet in front of him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Lambert scoffed. “Don’t hurt him.”

Jaskier stared at him in confusion. “What?”

Lambert sighed, and looked over Jaskier’s shoulder, “Geralt.”

Jaskier continued to stare in confusion. “I-” suddenly realizing, and shaking his head. “I would never.” 

Lambert glanced back with a raised eyebrow. 

Jaskier swallowed, “I promise. I have never-” Jaskier stopped, looking away. “I would never. I-I couldn’t.”

Lambert eyed him up and down, “Make sure you stick with that.”

Jaskier nodded and Lambert brushed past him to go into the kitchen. Jaskier waited until he heard Lambert pumping water before he sat back down. He stared at his hands and didn’t say anything. The door to the kitchen opened and Lambert peeked in with a scowl on his face.

“Do you know how to marinade chicken?”

Jaskier gaped at him. “Yes?” he asked timidly.

“Good, get your ass in here.”

~~~~~~

Geralt hadn’t moved. He stayed very still and very quiet as his mind raced. Lunch would start soon. Geralt didn’t want to eat, the smell of rot was still firmly stuck in his nose and he couldn’t imagine eating right now.

He had to go downstairs eventually, Ciri needed training; but he couldn’t imagine having to go downstairs to see Jaskier getting along with the others when he was so scared of Geralt. The knock at his door was unexpected and Geralt looked up. He opened his mouth to speak but only a croak came out. He swallowed and tried again. “Come in.”

The door opened and Vesemir stepped in. Geralt put his head back down, but he could hear Vesemir moving about his room, tutting at the mess in his room. Vesemir cleared off a small space on his desk before setting down what sounded like a tray before he moved to open the windows. 

They didn’t speak. Vesemir pulled the chair from his desk and set it down in front of him. He sat in it and they still didn’t speak. The moment stretched. Distantly Geralt heard the lunch bell and Vesemir sighed. “Are we really just going to sit here all day?”

Geralt grunted and Vesemir scoffed. 

“Come on, being gruff is going to get you nowhere.”

Geralt looked up at him and Vesemir gave him an expectant look. He swallowed. “This morning didn’t go well.”

Vesemir nodded, “I can tell.” he regarded his pupil, “Is the Bard not who you remember?”

Geralt looked away. “He was scared.”

Vesemir raised an eyebrow, “Of what?”

“Me.”

Vesemir scoffed, “No.”

Geralt looked at him. “He flinched away from me, wouldn’t go near me, practically refused to talk. What else would it be?”

Vesemir stared at him for a long moment, “Your reaction? Your words?”

“Why would he-”

“He’s not a fox anymore.”

“I know that-”

“Last time he was a man you told him to leave.”

Geralt opened his mouth to argue. 

“Not literally but the words were there.”

Geralt sighed. “Your point?”

Vesemir let out a long suffering sigh. “He expects you to hate him Geralt.”

“Why-”

“Mountain.”

Geralt stared at him. “And what can I do about that?”

Vesemir stared at him for a long moment in disbelief, “Talk to him.”

~~~~~~

Lambert was an awful cook. He could roast anything, and as long as the food was cooked taste really didn’t matter. It was just necessary for survival and a luxury at Kaer Morhen, until Aiden came along. Aiden had completely changed his view and had made his months of travelling infinitely better. But Lambert still couldn’t fucking cook so asking the Bard seemed like a good choice. 

Until the Bard was arguing with him on how to best quarter a chicken with that infuriating smirk Lambert had seen on several Eldermen who thought they knew best about how much to pay him. They’d been at a standstill for several long seconds before the Bard pulled back with a laugh. 

He halfheartedly rolled his eyes, “Fine.” he smiled at him, “I suppose we could do it your way.”

Lambert scoffed, “We better do it my fucking way.”

The Bard laughed again and turned back to the bowl he’d been mixing spices in. Lambert studied him for a long moment before turning back to the chicken on the counter. The Bard was not what Lambert had expected, but also exactly like he’d expected. As a human he was just as playful, a little less vocal but if his humming from earlier was anything to go off of he just wasn’t speaking at the moment. 

The chicken was easily split, and as he handed off the pieces to Jaskier he noticed the Bard biting his lip as he tapped his hands unconsciously. He cut the next strip off before sighing. 

“Give us a song Bard.”

The Bard looked at him startled, “I don’t think-”

Lambert gave him a look, “and not that damned coin song.”

The Bard swallowed and turned back to his work. The silence stretched and Lambert was about to say something when he heard an inhale of breath, “Once I saw a maiden fair-”

Lambert hummed and went back to work, the Bard was good, admittedly. But this song.

“Who caught my eye with long white hair.”

Lambert held back a sigh. Dammit Adien had underestimated. If this wasn’t a fucking love song. Infatuated indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once again so sorry. One more chapter! This story took me completely by surprise and the ending is completely different from what I'd originally planned so I'm rewriting it and saving my original idea. Thank you for sticking around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to drop a kudos or a comment that'd be great! I love interacting with people and would love to hear feedback, as long as it's civil. Thank you so much!


End file.
